


In The After

by lawofavgs



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawofavgs/pseuds/lawofavgs
Summary: She had thought, maybe somewhat foolishly, that their status as teammates was the only thing stopping them from becoming…something. The late night phone calls and the flirtatious behavior and the meaningful looks were always underscored by an unspoken rule.Wait for me. Wait for this.Except it’s his retirement party and he’s gone and he didn’t say anything.





	

Ginny hopes she’s being inconspicuous as her eyes scan the bar, clocking the whereabouts of her teammates. Padres litter the dimly lit space, occupying tables and bar stools and the dance floor. Everyone is present and accounted for.

 

Everyone except for their captain.  Former captain. Newly retired captain.

 

Ginny would be lying if she said his sudden absence from his own retirement party doesn’t sting her. The idea that he would leave without saying goodbye churns in her gut.  

 

She had thought, maybe somewhat foolishly, that their status as teammates was the only thing stopping them from becoming…something. The late night phone calls and the flirtatious behavior and the meaningful looks were always underscored by an unspoken rule.

 

_Wait for me. Wait for this._

 

Except it’s his retirement party and he’s gone and he didn’t say anything.

 

She checks her phone again, clenching her jaw at the empty lock screen. No call, no text, no promise to catch up later when they’re alone and rested and ready to make a potentially life-altering decision. Silence.

 

She spots Blip meandering towards her, tipsy grin on his face. She wants to joke around and crack another beer with him, but her stomach is in knots and her chest is on fire.

 

“Where’d Lawson disappear to?” She aims for casual, unaffected. Whether she fails or Blip is just too good, she doesn’t know. Probably both. But his knowing smile kicks up as he shakes his head slightly.

 

“Made his escape about fifteen minutes ago. You know how old guys are, gotta get home before Matlock comes on.”

 

Her attempt to laugh sounds weak even to her own ears. As much as she tries to enjoy her teammates’ company, her head isn’t in it. It’s not long before she says her goodbyes, met with groans from the guys.

 

The Uber back to her apartment has her going over interactions, trying to figure out how she got this so wrong. Maybe it’s her lack of experience in the dating department that had her reading into things that weren’t there. Maybe they were never on the same page. Maybe-

 

Her train of thought is derailed as she steps off the elevator and spies the Padres’ former catcher sitting in front of her door.

 

At the ding of the elevator, Mike looks up, relief evident on his face. The groan he lets out as he stands is one of the most familiar sounds to Ginny.

 

“45 minutes Baker? Really? Wanted to make me sweat it out, did you?”

 

Her mouth is open, she knows it, but she can’t seem to clamp her jaw. All she manages to do is gape at him. “I’m sorry, am I psychic now? How was I supposed to know you were ditching your own party and coming over?”

 

His brow furrows in confusion. “I texted you.”

 

“You did not.”

 

“I did so.”

 

“Lawson, believe me, you didn’t text me. I checked my phone. I checked my phone an embarrassing number of times once I realized you were gone,” Ginny grits out, fishing for her keys. She can see Mike pulling his cell out of his pocket, flicking over the screen in a misguided effort to prove her wrong.

 

“See! I…oh.”

 

“Oh god, please tell me you didn’t send the text to the wrong person.” Her shoulders tense, mind immediately going to the worst case scenario.

 

He huffs out an annoyed breath. “No, I didn’t send it to the wrong person, I just didn’t see the fail to send notification.”

 

As if needing to prove the text exists, he shoves the device into her hands before crossing his arms across his broad chest.

 

**_Leave in 10 minutes. I’ll be at your place._ **

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

The look in his eyes is almost enough to swallow her whole. So much for misreading the signs. So much for not being on the same page. As always, pitcher and catcher occupy the same wavelength.

 

He advances on her, closes the small gap with measured steps. There’s no mistaking things now, not with his hand sliding into her hair. His thumb traces delicate stripes over her cheek as he searches her eyes.

 

She’s burning up from the inside out.

 

With no reservation or grace, she steps into him and slants her mouth over his. The faint tickling brush of his beard against the side of her lips is almost familiar. This time, there’s no phone calls to interrupt them. There’s no legitimate reason why they can’t cross that final boundary.

 

And cross it they do as he bodies her into the door, big hands framing her face. Her moan spurs him on as he licks into her mouth. Gripping his shirt with one hand, Ginny blindly attempts to get her key into the lock behind her. She feels as much as hears his laugh as he pulls back and snatches her key ring. With much less struggling, he manages to get the door open and stumble them both through the threshold. She damn near trips as she pulls and he pushes towards her bedroom. His chuckle against her lips and vibrating her chest floods her with a warmth and affection she’s never felt before.

 

She barely gives them a moment after they topple onto her mattress before she’s switching positions, rolling on top and straddling his waist. For the first time, she can openly and freely admire every inch of him. Her hands trail invisible paths over his shoulders and chest, down his stomach to the hem of his dress shirt. They have all the time in the world now, but impatience wins out at she separates both sides of his shirt with a forceful tug. She’ll be picking up buttons for days, but the turned on look in Mike’s eyes is totally worth it.

 

Taking in the bare skin, she traces over the faint freckles, sliding back to lay a kiss over the birthmark by his belly button. His hands are in her hair, over her shoulders, flexing and relaxing in pulses. She can feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest under her forehead.

 

“Gin,” he grits out before clutching fistfuls of her shirt, pulling it over her head in haste. She swears she can feel the tremble in his fingers as they unclasp her bra and pull the fabric away from her body. She wants to make a smart remark about stories of his experience, but his hands cupping her breasts knock the words out of her brain. A quick pinch to an already pebbled nipple has her rocking forward, seeking friction against the obvious bulge in his jeans.

 

For a man newly retired, Mike moves with a surprising amount of speed as he rocks himself into a seated position before rolling her underneath him. He presses his hips down into the cradle of hers, groaning into the shared space between them. Lips seeking out hers, he steals the breath right from her lungs and his hand slides into the front of her leggings.

 

“Jesus Christ,” he chokes out as his fingertips rub over her underwear, the damp fabric giving away how turned on she is. Sliding back up to the bare skin at her waist, she holds her breath as his fingers forge a new path under her panties. The touch of his fingers over her clit sends her hips rocking up, needy for more. He slides one finger inside her achingly empty pussy, thrusting gently. He gives her his palm to grind against and she happily accepts. A second finger joins the first, searching momentarily before running over the spot that has her moaning obscenely loud.

 

The feelings multiply, drenching her senses until all she can feel is him. His lips running over her face and his body half covering hers and his hand down her pants. Breath seems hard to come by as she finally peaks, muscles clenching as she comes around his fingers.

 

As if things couldn’t get any hotter, she watches him bring his fingers to his lips, sucking her juices off his skin. The look on his face is far from theatrical – he is truly and utterly wrecked.

 

She can’t take it anymore as she fumbles with his jeans and boxers. She barely gets them down over his ass before his mouth in on hers, hot and intense. She can feel him kick off the rest of his clothes before he reaches for hers. He moves off the bed, pulling the fabric down as he goes. Finally, she gets a few view of him naked.

 

What a view.

 

His cock lives up to the legend, long and thick. It bobs with his movements as he rummages through his discarded jeans. When he comes up with a condom, Ginny feels herself clench involuntarily. She can’t look away as he rolls the latex over his erection.

 

Coming back to cover her body with his, he drops gentle kisses over her jaw and cheek. One look in his eyes and she can see the weight of things unsaid.

 

“This isn’t,” he starts, clearing his throat before continuing, “this isn’t casual. This isn’t temporary for me. This is, god, this is everything. I need you to know that.”

 

She freezes for a beat, catches her breath before enveloping him in the tightest hug she can manage from this angle. “I know. Me too, old man.”

 

His warm laugh is music to her ears. Purposefully, his hand runs over her entrance. Before she can react, his fingers are gone, replaced by the head of his cock. He pushes in slowly, giving her a chance to adjust and savor every moment. She’s looking in his eyes as he bottoms out, and it’s the most fucking clichéd rom-com crap ever. Everything she could ever want or ask for is right here. Love, friendship, support, understanding, humor, it’s all packaged in this one frustrating man.

 

His slow rocking pulls her out of her thoughts, her head tipping back on her pillow as the feeling of being filled washes over her. Still reeling from her first orgasm, still dealing with the idea that this is _forever_ , she knows it won’t be long before she comes again.

 

“Mike…fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long,” she sighs, hitching her leg up higher around his hip.

 

“Me too, sweetheart. Every fucking day.” His hand finds the apex of her thighs, rolling slow circles over her clit even as his thrusts speed up. The sensations overwhelm her and she digs her fingertips into his back. The feeling low in her belly expands until she’s coming hand, muscles fluttering around his dick.

 

Even though she knows his back must be killing him, he continues to pound into her, rhythm getting sloppy as he mumbles words against the skin above her breast. She feels when he finally lets go, when his muscles tense and he groans her name.

 

He pulls out gently before stumbling ungracefully into her bathroom. She can’t help but laugh as he lumbers about, discarding the condom and coming back with a warm cloth for her. He tries to huff indignantly, but it’s a tough look to pull off while naked and basking in the after-sex glow. Tucking them both in under the duvet, he cuddles in close to her. The warmth of his body and the familiar scent of _him_ surround her, dragging her under into a peaceful sleep.

 

She could definitely do this every fucking day.


End file.
